


Two Lines on a Tuesday Morning

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established slash, Insecurity, M/M, Minor MPreg, Naruto's pov, Some Fluff, Some angst, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: The two lines appeared on a Tuesday morning.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 40
Kudos: 433





	Two Lines on a Tuesday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is something random I typed up in just a few hours tonight. As always don't ask me how I came up with this, because I literally don't know. My mind's being weird like usual, I don't know.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this random oneshot!

* * *

**Two Lines on a Tuesday Morning**

The two lines appeared on a Tuesday morning.

It was a drizzly morning at the beginning of November and he listened to the wind slamming against the walls and rattling the rooftiles as he stared at the lines. He thought the weather was kind of fitting for this particular morning.

He stood in front of the garbage bin for a moment, staring at the dark grey lid, tracing the company's name with his eyes before he bit down on his lip and left the bathroom.

The drawer of his nightstand was opened and closed swiftly, hiding the accusing two lines from view. They became buried underneath several notebooks, old store receipts and a bunch of pens which might or might no longer work. He would have to check that.

He changed into his clothes next, draping his pyjamas on his bed. On his way downstairs he grabbed his phone and his wallet and shoved them into his pockets. On autopilot he shoved his feet into his shoes and pulled on his jacket. His keys jingled when he closed the front door behind him and he stood still for a couple of seconds, breathing in the cold air. The sky was darkening further, promising a heavier bout of rain than the light drizzle now.

Then he made his way to his car and slipped behind the wheel, pulling on his gloves at the last second. The car rumbled to life instantly once he turned the key and he checked the street before driving backwards, off the driveway and onto the road.

He started driving the same route he did every week for five or six days straight, depending on his hours. He passed the same houses, the children making their way to school, university students hurrying to the bus stop to catch the bus on time. He drove past the familiar stores, the couple of restaurants which had been brave enough to set up shop in their small town.

He followed the same route as always.

Ignoring the way his stomach churned uneasily.

* * *

His day commenced and went on like it normally did. When he arrived, he greeted his co-workers, pulled on his short, and started filling the bowls with food for the cats and dogs eagerly awaiting their morning meal. He passed along the cages, stopping to stroke the small backs of some of the cats, patting the heads of a couple of dogs most eager to see him.

Once every animal had their meal, he checked the files to see whether any of the adoption animals needed medicine. After that he consulted the calendar online, but there were no pre-arranged visits for the shelter today. That didn't mean they wouldn't see anyone at all, of course, because some people just stopped by spontaneously instead of calling ahead, but it meant that for now he could take the dogs out without having to be really conscious about the time.

"You doing okay?" Kakashi, his boss, leant with his shoulder against the doorframe, his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

He was wearing a dark green mask today and none of them had figured out yet whether the older man had a perpetual cold but without the obvious signs of sneezing and coughing, whether he was somehow allergic to the animals present – why run a shelter then? –, if he was perhaps self-conscious about his looks or if the mask was a misguided attempt at starting a new fashion trend.

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asked absently, running his finger alongside the thin back of the smallest kitten they had currently.

He was a tiny thing, orange striped with white fur running from his chest to his underbelly. His right front paw was white as well, but the rest of his paws were orange; tiny claws popping out when he stretched out. He was still considered too thin, too weak, and one of Naruto's colleagues – a pink haired girl named Sakura who was doing this work more like a gig alongside her veterinarian studies – had promptly stated the tiny kitten wouldn't survive the weekend when he was first brought in.

Covered in mud and dirt, his fur sticky and clumped together, the kitten had been a rather sore sight for the eyes, but Naruto had worked all night long to clean up the little thing and get some proper food inside his belly. A young girl – she couldn't have been older than eleven at most – had brought him in, saying she hadn't seen the mother cat nor any of the other kittens in days.

Maybe this kitten had somehow wandered off or someone had taken him away from his nest and then cruelly dumped him on the side of the road during a particular rainy evening. It didn't matter what had happened, Naruto had made it his personal mission to see to it that this kitten would survive, against all odds, and so far he was succeeding nicely.

Nearly two weeks after being found, the kitten was on his way to finally strengthen up. It wouldn't be long anymore before he could be put up for adoption.

Naruto secretly considered it his silent fuck you to Sakura, for having given up on the kitten so early on, instead of attempting to give it a fighting chance.

"Well, you kind of look like crap," Kakashi remarked unapologetically and shrugged. "Was wondering if you were coming down with something. It's the season for it."

The blond man bit down on his bottom lip hard, his stomach twisting. "No, just didn't sleep well last night."

"Well, if you need some time off, let me know. You've still got some days accumulated that you need to take up before the end of the year," Kakashi said and straightened up again. "You didn't hear it from me, but I've heard that taking up days around the Christmas period is generally very popular."

"I'll take it into consideration," Naruto muttered, vaguely amused.

"You do that," Kakashi advised him, before groaning when Rock Lee at the front called out for his assistance. He left with the usual amount of dark muttering that he hadn't signed up to deal with people.

"When do you think is the best time to take up my remaining free days?" Naruto questioned aloud to the tiny kitten.

Blue eyes blinked at him slowly before the kitten uttered a sigh and started purring, butting his small, fluffy head against Naruto's hand.

"Yeah, me too," he muttered.

* * *

His day finished at five thirty like it always did – save for emergencies like nearly dead kittens being brought in – and he drove back home, accompanied by the steady drumming of the rain on the roof.

The driveway was still empty when he parked his car there and he sat still for a moment, staring at the dark red brick of his house. The vague, threatening rumble of thunder stirred him out of the daze he'd fallen in and he threw on his hood before stepping out of the vehicle.

Before starting on dinner, he went upstairs to change into some comfortable clothes: a pair of black sweatpants and a dark grey hoodie he'd taken from the other man. The sleeves covered half of his hands, but he simply pushed them back, stretching his toes in the thick, white carpet.

On his way out, his gaze fell on the nightstand. It looked so innocuous, but he knew better. What it contained since this morning was anything but innocent. In fact, it was a lot –

Shaking his head, he tore his eyes away from the piece of furniture and fled downstairs, irrationally feeling like something was chasing him.

Nothing was, of course.

The yakisoba was almost finished when the front door opened and closed again, shutting off the sound of the howling wind.

Lowering the heat underneath the pan so that their dinner wouldn't burn, Naruto went into the hallway, pasting a cheery smile on his face. "Okaeri," he greeted, stuffing his hands into the front pocket of the hoodie.

His boyfriend of four years and best friend of sixteen years placed his briefcase on the floor and smiled, running a hand through his wet hair. "Tadaima," he replied, zipping open his coat.

In spite of the morning's events, the traditional greeting never failed to make him feel giddy, no matter how many times they had done this and his smile turned more genuine as he closed the distance between them in a couple of steps to kiss the other man.

"How was work?" he asked, relaxing when he felt hands descending on his hips, pulling him closer.

"Nii-san is trying to get into the Guinness World Records book for finding the most ways to annoy his brother," Sasuke said darkly, running his nose down Naruto's temple before catching his mouth in another kiss. "So same old, same old. Yours? How's that orange kitten doing?"

"He's doing better," Naruto replied enthusiastically, the thought of the little fighter perking him up. "He's still on the thin side, but he walks and plays like any other kitten, so we think that giving a couple more weeks, he'll be ready to be adopted."

"I bet that pink haired bitch is sour about that," Sasuke smirked and hung his coat on the peg, unlacing his shoes next.

Naruto snorted. Sasuke's first impression of Sakura had been rather poor after she'd kept on flirting with him, despite him insisting he wasn't interested. She'd only retreated when Sasuke had pulled Naruto straight to him and had kissed him full on his mouth in front of everyone at the shelter, snarling at her afterwards to get her head out of her arse and _"learn to take a hint, you thick-headed moron!"_

Sakura hadn't been able to look Naruto in the eyes for weeks afterwards and Sasuke had firmly placed her in the section of people to be avoided at all costs after that.

"She's ignoring the kitten most of the time now," he told him and returned to the kitchen, the dark haired man following closely behind. "I assume that she thinks that if she doesn't look at him, she can pretend he doesn't exist."

He rubbed his chest, a faint memory of being ignored at the orphanage for hours on end resurfacing for a moment. He shook his head briskly to dispel the memory. That shit had been years ago and he'd got out of there after he'd turned eleven. _He was fine_.

"Remind me to never take any animals to her once she sets up office," Sasuke muttered darkly, sniffing the air appreciatively. "Yakisoba, hm?"

"Yeah, figured it would be quick and easy to make," Naruto said and shrugged.

To be honest he was feeling too drained to make anything more complicated than that, but that wasn't something Sasuke needed to now. Because him knowing that would lead to questions, which would turn into an even more awkward evening, and yeah, no, Naruto couldn't handle that.

Not tonight.

"Hey, it beats ramen every day," Sasuke smirked, slapping Naruto's arse when the blond man squawked in protest.

"There's nothing wrong with ramen, you bastard!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

He was barely underneath the sheets when Sasuke dragged him towards him, rolling on top of him as soon as their legs touched.

"Hey," he murmured, dark eyes gleaming. He'd left on the small lamp on his nightstand, but the bulb would need replacement soon. The light wasn't as strong as it had been one week ago.

"Hey," Naruto mumbled, blinking up at him.

When Sasuke kissed him next, his intentions were more than clear with the way his tongue swept across Naruto's mouth, granting himself access as soon as lips parted underneath him. A hand slipped underneath Naruto's shirt, the cloth being shoved upwards, so most of his stomach was bared. A light shock ran through the blond when his stomach touched warm skin and when he ran his hands over Sasuke's back and down his arse, he discovered the man was already completely naked.

"Impatient, hm?" he breathed out, tilting his head to the side to give Sasuke more room when he kissed him there.

Sasuke chuckled, the sound so close to his skin doing funny things to Naruto's insides. "Didn't see the point in getting dressed when the clothes were going to come off anyway. Unless you're not feeling it?"

Blue eyes rolled and Naruto scoffed, snatching Sasuke's hand and pressing it against his dick, which was definitely showing interest in their current activities. "Please, when have I ever not felt like it?"

"Whoops, dumb question of me," Sasuke smirked and he kissed Naruto again, the kiss wet and deep and messy this time.

If he hadn't been excited before, then the kiss was definitely doing the trick; his hips rolling against Sasuke's before he could stop himself. He moaned when their cocks bumped against each other and wriggled out of his shirt, while Sasuke impatiently pulled down his pyjama trousers. His clothes ended up on each side of the bed and it would be annoying afterwards to find them again, but for now he didn't care.

Sasuke was kissing him again, tongue curling around his own, at the same time a slick finger slipped between his arse cheeks, rubbing circles around his rim. The digit pushed inside without much trouble, years of being together having Naruto relax quickly. One finger soon became two, which then became three, and he found himself babbling non-sensical things, clutching Sasuke's shoulders as the man found his prostate again and again with his fingers, rubbing the gland with utmost precision.

His orgasm took him by surprise and he gasped, ears ringing as pleasure flooded through his entire body, shaking in Sasuke's hold. Sasuke waited until his trembling had subsided somewhat before he pulled his fingers out, wiping them briefly across the sheets. He sat up between Naruto's spread legs and ran his hands down clammy thighs, black eyes roving across a heaving chest and a sticky spot on a soft stomach before they flicked upwards to Naruto's face.

"You okay?" Sasuke questioned; his gaze as intense as it always was when they did this. Sometimes it felt like the older man was trying to memorise the view underneath him, which was silly considering they were never longer apart than a week at most when Sasuke needed to go on a business trip.

Breathing out slowly, feeling high strung instead of relaxed in spite of the amazing orgasm, Naruto nodded and blinked. "Yeah, I'm good. Go on."

The wrapper of the condom crinkled when Sasuke ripped it open and put it on and it was on the tip of Naruto's tongue to say something about it, comment on the use of it, but all thoughts left his mind when Sasuke sank slowly into him, filling him inch by inch, stretching him even more than his fingers had done.

They had done this so many times that Naruto had lost count, but every time somehow still felt like their first one, with him having to adjust to accommodate Sasuke's rather large girth every time. He didn't mind that, though. The sensation of being full, of being stretched to his limits – or so it felt like either way – had him shuddering in pleasure like always, even when he'd just come, and he slung his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, tugging him closer.

Closing his lips around the shell of Sasuke's left ear, he breathed out, "You can move."

Sasuke moaned, muttered something inaudibly, before he drew back until only the tip of his cock remained inside. He lingered there for a second and right when Naruto started to become impatient, legs raising up so he could literally kick Sasuke's arse in gear, Sasuke smoothly pushed back inside, filling him completely in one thrust.

Blue eyes closed and he hummed when Sasuke started kissing him again, his mouth urgent and firm against his. He stroked Sasuke's back up and down, hands never stilling, as Sasuke fucked him slow and deep, not too rough, but not too gentle either.

Just perfect. Like always.

"I love you," Sasuke gasped when he eventually came; his hips stuttering into a slow stop against Naruto's arse.

"I love you too," Naruto muttered and was surprised when he came again; his second climax having sneaked up on him, or so it felt like at least.

Sasuke only left the bed to throw away the used condom and to give the both of them a quick wipe down with a wet washcloth. The washcloth was thrown into the basket in the adjoining bathroom and the light there was shut off before Sasuke returned to the bed.

Naruto buried himself into Sasuke's side as soon as the older man settled down next to him. He pressed his face into Sasuke's shoulder when he felt an arm descending over him, curling around his side.

"Good night," Sasuke whispered, kissing his cheek.

Dark blue eyes stared unseeingly in the dark and fingers grasped Sasuke's pyjama sweater. "Yeah, good night."

He resolutely didn't think about the two lines he'd seen this morning.

* * *

A week later, on Saturday, he was riffling through the drawer of his nightstand, trying to find the charger of his phone. He was pretty sure he'd stuffed it in here a couple of days ago, but –

He stilled when his index finger brushed against something long and thin. His fingers closed around it and he pulled it out of the drawer, even though he knew full well what it was.

Yeah, still the same two lines. They weren't going to change, not even if he tried anew, because he'd tried six times and all six times he'd been staring at the same damn two lines. Not even one fake one line to keep the tension in it. No, six times two full lines.

"Did you find your charger yet?" Sasuke popped his head into the bedroom.

Yelping in fright, Naruto whirled around, throwing the object back into the drawer. "What? Eh no, still looking actually. Think it might be somewhere downstairs instead. What do you think?" he rambled, his heart beating like crazy as if he'd been running ten miles at high speed. "I really should just keep it plugged in, but they always say that's a bad thing to do in case of a storm, but really, how bad can it be when the fridge and such keep being plugged in, even when it storms badly?"

But Sasuke wasn't paying attention to his rambling. Instead he was staring at the drawer confused. "What did you throw back in?"

"Just a pen, just a regular pen," Naruto quickly answered and winced when suspicion coloured black eyes.

"A pen, huh?" Sasuke repeated sceptically and then he was right next to Naruto.

"Hey, wait, what are you -!"

It was too late. Before Naruto could close the drawer, a pale hand dipped inside and came back up with the object he'd done his best to hide just now.

"Huh. This is …" Sasuke trailed off, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to accept what his eyes were telling him.

Naruto hunched his shoulders, feeling infinitely smaller all of a sudden, and swallowed, looking down at the carpeted floor. The alarm clocks on both their nightstands were obnoxiously loud now, ticking away each second that the two men spent in heavy silence.

"Do you know how far along you are?" Sasuke inquired; his voice oddly neutral for the immense, life-changing discovery he'd just made.

"No," Naruto brought out; his mouth too dry. "I didn't – I didn't go. Not yet."

"When did you take this?"

"Last week," he muttered, clamping his arms around himself rightly. "Wasn't feeling well and I – I don't know, it was stupid, but I thought."

"You thought," Sasuke echoed and then there was another silence.

"Guess we finally encountered that two percent failure rate," Sasuke broke the silence lightly.

The pregnancy stick was put down on the nightstand; the whiteness of it standing out starkly against the dark wood.

"When were you going to tell me?"

His skin pricking uncomfortably warm, Naruto shrugged half-heartedly. "Hadn't decided that yet."

"You don't look happy with it," Sasuke remarked carefully. "I'm not mad, you know. We talked about this."

"Y-yeah, I know." But between talking about it and it actually happening … There was a large difference between those two things.

Like a really large, seriously life-altering, never going to be same again difference.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted kids."

"I did, I do, but …"

_What if he screwed up?_

It was a poisonous thought that had lingered in his mind ever since he'd seen the positive pregnancy sticks. A thought which kept surfacing every time he looked at that damn drawer and remembered the stick inside of it.

He'd never known his parents, the both of them having died during a robbery at the store they had been shopping at that fateful day, and had spent the first eleven years of his life in an orphanage where the supposed caretakers cared more about the money the government offered them than about the kids underneath their care.

Sure, he'd been adopted by Gaara's parents afterwards and the loving couple had always treated him like their actual son, but would the years underneath their roof be enough to turn him into a decent parent?

Would he know when to feed his baby, how to take care of him or her, how to raise them properly? What if he screwed up badly? He would never forgive himself if his kid ended up screwed up because of his shit parenting!

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked softly and pushed him down on the bed, taking a seat next to him.

"That I'm going to fuck up," Naruto answered honestly and looked up for the first time since Sasuke had discovered the pregnancy test. "That I'm going to be a shit parent and that our kid is going end up fucked up because of my fault. That I can't do this."

"You're not going to be a shit parent," Sasuke instantly denied and shook his head sharply when Naruto opened his mouth in protest. "No, you're not. You're not fucked up and you're not going to fuck up. You're going to be great at this, I know. Are you going to make mistakes sometimes? Sure, just like I will. This is going to be our first kid and we're bound to make mistakes."

He shrugged and went on calmly, "Nobody's perfect from the start. All the ones who claim they were, are fucking liars. We're going to figure out how to do this, just like anyone else does when they become a parent. And if we hit a hurdle that we don't think we can cross on our own, we've got our family to fall back on. Your mum and mine – they'll be more than happy to help us out then."

"You think we can do this?" Naruto asked uncertainly, but a sliver of hope was nonetheless blooming open in him.

Could he really do this? Be a good parent and not fuck up too badly?

"I know we can do this. I know _you_ can do this," Sasuke said strongly and grabbed his hand, his other free hand cupping Naruto's face to kiss him softly. "If you want this baby, then we're going to keep him or her. We're going to raise them and they're going to be amazing, just like you are."

He blamed the new rush of hormones in his body for the tears that spilled over now, tracking hot wet lines down his cheeks. "Thanks, Sasuke," he choked out and wrapped his arms around the other man, burying his face in his neck and inhaling his familiar scent.

"You're such a moron, worrying about something as silly as that," Sasuke chided him, but his voice was fond and lips descended down to brush a kiss against his temple. "We're going to do this together. We're going to be just fine, I promise."

A hand slipped down between them and rested against his stomach. His belly was still flat for now, but the gesture warmed and settled him and when his stomach did some nervous flips again, they were the good kind now; a long time fear settled for now by his boyfriend's confident reassurance.

No doubt would he still experience moments when he thought he wouldn't be able to do this, moments in which he thought himself stupid for thinking he could go through this without fucking up, but he and Sasuke were going to do this together.

They were going to do this together and they were going to be fine, just like Sasuke said.

And like always he trusted Sasuke. Because if he said it was going to be okay, it was going to be okay.

They were going to be just fine.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Like I said, completely random and I don't know where this idea came from, but that seems to be the story of my fanfic writing life *shrugs*
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please take care of yourselves and stay safe!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
